1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of air pumps and, in particular, to a lever designed for improved operability. The lever is mounted to a pump nozzle of the air pump and is operably moveable to a first position that enables a valve of an object to be inflated locked thereto and a second position that enables the valve to be released therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A floor pump is an air pump that is commonly known. While the floor pump has the advantage of enabling the user to pump an item to be inflated in an efficient way, it needs a large storage space and carrying it is not easy. Therefore, it is not convenient for the user to carry a floor pump with him. Then, a portable air pump is invented and it becomes prevalent and finds favor with bicycle riders. Generally, a portable air pump includes a hose that is exposed outside the body of the portable pump and a footstand which is retractable. Then, a mini pump is invented. Generally, a mini pump has no hose that is attached to and exposed outside the body of the mini pump in order to achieve a compact volume. Moreover, a mini pump generally has a flush overall outlook. Therefore, a mini pump has the advantage of having an appealing appearance and it is convenient for the user to carry the mini pump with him.
As set forth, air pumps are classified into three categories: a floor pump, a mini pump and a frame floor pump. The floor pump generally has a large cylinder for allowing a large volume of air to be pumped out per stroke. Furthermore, the floor pump has a pedal and a handle and the user can step on the pedal and hold the handle during the operation of the floor pump. The mini pump has a smaller volume relative to the floor pump so that it is convenient and easy for the user to carry the mini pump. When operating the mini pump, the user grips a cylinder of the mini pump in one hand and grips a nozzle head of the mini pump in another hand. However, it is laborious to operate the mini pump because it does not provide a fulcrum during the operation thereof The frame floor pump combines the advantages of the floor pump and the mini pump. It has a footstand and a handle which can be pivoted from a position aligned with a cylinder of the frame floor pump to a position perpendicular to the cylinder during the operation of the frame floor pump, and user can step on the pedal and grip on the handle to achieve an effort-saving operation. Additionally, it has a small volume so that it can be carried easily.
Referring to FIGS. 15 and 16, an air pump 90, which is disclosed in DE102008046865 entitled to the inventor of the present invention, includes a pumping device 91 and a pump nozzle 92 connected to a distal end of the pumping device 91. The pump nozzle 92 includes a lever 93 pivotally connected thereto and including a distal end defining an operation end being operably pivotal away from the pumping device 91 to make a plunger device (not shown) disposed within the pump nozzle 92 to engage with a
valve of an object to be inflated. Consequently, the object is adapted to be inflated. Upon the inflation, the valve is locked to the pump nozzle 92 and air is delivered to the plunger device and pumped to the object under the reciprocating movement of the pumping device 91. The pump nozzle 92 further includes an end cap 94 adapted for retaining the plunger device within the pump nozzle 92. While the operation end of the lever 93 is pivoted away from the pumping device 91 to engage a valve of a tire fit on a wheel of a bicycle, the lever 93 is moved towards spokes of the wheel, but the problem is that the spokes are liable to prevent and interfere with the user to pivot the lever 93 to cause the plunger device to engage with the valve. When the air pump is not in use, the operation end of the lever 93 is pivoted to a position adjacent to the pumping device 91 to make the air pump compact and easy to be carried. However, since the lever 93 is protruded from the pump nozzle 92 and entails an increased volume to an overall size of the air pump, the lever 93 is liable to obstruct fitting of the air pump to a bicycle. Additionally, none of the air pumps disclosed in TW M328506, DE102008003038, DE19812961 resolves the problem that spokes of a tire to be inflated interfere the user to pivot the lever to fixedly and fluidally engage with the tire.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.